Russian Resistance
First formed during 2023, the Resistance formed during the 4th Reich's founding and several defects to armed militia groups in Russia which hate the new formed Reich as Yuri taken office in the rebuilt, fortified and heavily occupied Kremlin Palace as the new government began rebuilding cities and towns which have been ravaged by the civil war; Secretly as there have been new borders, the Russian Resistance has been secretly building a small military occupation in the country. Several Tanks and reused equipment have been sighted in the country, fighting the Reich in several areas such as Stalingrad, Saint Petersburg, Omsk and many others. All-thou weak and not much organised unlike the 4th Reich was, the Russian Resistance relies on mostly some good numbers of units. Their heavy armoured tank is the Type-105 Apocalypse Tank which was built in Russia before the tank entered service for China, They have the SCUD Launcher in their possession, good for bombarding positions, several Conscripts were given access to using the vehicles they salvage during their operations. Infantry Resistance Conscript: Several citizens of the New Russian Federation were not impressed with Yuri and the 4th Reich. Due to Yuri ruling the new formed Russia, there have been several factions fighting the new Government, Yuri sent in Cyborgs and advanced cadres of Rothemd Soldiers and Conscripts. These types of fights have caused civilians to sign up and become the ranks of Resistance Conscripts, they are armed with AN-94 Rifles and Molotovs. Trained in fours. Rocket Fighter: Brave and expert soldiers with usage of RPG-7 Rocket Launchers, Rocket Fighters are not bright, but they can destroy a tank column like standard anti-tank soldiers in any faction. These troops were selected to fight off the Reich's tank divisions as the divisions of the former motherland roll on into war. Trained in pairs. Ground Vehicles T-83 "Rhino" MBT (Rhino): Robust armoured divisions of the Resistance forces. Medium armoured and armed with a 90mm Tank Gun, the classic Rhino Battle Tank were introduced in 1994 to fight along side with Russia's finest tanks; Worked along side the T-72, T-80 and T-90 tanks, the Rhino was best for fighting in groups. Now becoming weak towards the 4th Reich's advanced fighting units and upgraded tanks, the Rhino was seen fighting in the Resistance. BTR-80 "Quantum" Crawler (Quantum): Earlier amphibious transport vehicles which also serves the chassis of the "Razor" AA Flak Crawler, first produced during 1986 and upgraded during time, the Quantum Crawler was good for dealing with infantry and crossing water territories and raiding areas with battalions of soldiers fighting the enemy within. Type-105 "Apocalypse" Heavy Tank (Apocalypse): Best known for its main Grinder Beam which is present on 4th Reich versions of the Apocalypse Tanks and its beastly looking cannons for dealing with combatants, the version used by the resistance don't have fire tipped warheads for the cannon munitions or the grinder beam, they are still quite stronger than standard tanks without the Grinder Beam. MAZ-7310 "Uragan" SCUD Launcher (Uragan): Currently outclassed by BM-V3 Smerch and the Global Liberation Resistance Forces armoured version of the Uragan, the unmodified version is relativeley weaker than its armoured version. The Russian Resistance salvaged these SCUD Launchers and re-equipped them high-explosive missiles, they are slow and weak unlike the GLRF version, they are cheap than other Long-Range Siege vehicles. Aircraft Mi-28 "Havoc" Combat Helicopter (Havoc): One of many surviving combat helicopters in service of the Russian Resistance, the classic Havoc Gunship is specially built for fighting enemy forces on the ground and hostile aircraft in the air. All-thou several salvaged Havoc Gunships were refitted with an Auto-cannon and a set of Rocket Pods and Missiles, they are not strong against the Mark.II Havoc Chopper Gunship. Mi-24 "Vulture" Superhind Gunship (Vulture): Nicknamed the Vulture due to having heavy weapons such as Gattling Cannons, Rocket Pods and Missiles, the good helicopter is best known for dealing with conflicts in the 20th and 21st Century. The Superhind Gunship used by the Russian Resistance were refitted as many used by the Company of Liberty were delivered to the Resistance to retake the Motherland from the 4th Reich.﻿ Production Building Resistance Tunnel: Spotted knonw to be similar as the Global Liberation Resistance's Tunnel Networks but without machine guns and the flag of Russia Flying on a makeshift flagpole, Resistance Tunnel connect the ground above with Russian Resistance connections underground. Behind the Scenes *The Russian Resistance is known as the main enemy to the 4th Reich of Yuri. This faction is inspired by a group called The Rangers from the RPG-Survival Game Metro 2033. *After the Kalini Crisis, they managed to assemble a group, salvage vehicles and fight ﻿ Category:Factions